How to Play
Starting the Game #Place the Ruler card, Main Deck and Magic Stone Deck onto their respective places. #Draw 5 cards from the Main Deck. #*You may replace any amount of cards that you do not wish to keep from your Hand, put them at the bottom of your Main Deck and Draw the same amount of cards from your Main Deck. #Draw 4 cards from your main deck and place them face down in the LifeBreak Area. Phases of the Game Draw Phase *Draw a card from your Main Deck. Recovery Phase *Recover Magic Stones, Rulers, and Resonators that are in Rest position. *All unused Wills are eliminated. Call Phase *Call is an action that Rests a Ruler or JRuler to draw a card from the Magic Stone Deck and placing it onto the Magic Stone Area. Players may choose to skip the Call Phase, and proceed directly to Main Phase. Main Phase Players may repeat the actions below as many times as long as they meet the requirements to do those actions : *Resting a Magic Stone to produce wills. *Summoning a Resonator. *Use of Spell cards. *Use of Addition cards. *Activating Abilities. *Pay the J-Condition of the Ruler and do Judgement. After the Main Phase, the Player may proceed directly to Battle Phase, or End Phase. Battle Phase The Battle Phase is divided into the steps below. #Battle Phase Start Step. #*A player declares the start of a Battle Phase. #Attack Declaration Step. #*This step may be skipped, and the game resumes, still on the same turn. #*Attacking Player decides the Resonator or J-Ruler that will be attacking, and the target of its' attack. An attacking Resonator may choose 1 of 2 targets : #**An opponent Player. #**An opposing Resonator in Rest position. #Block Declaration Step. #*This step may be skipped, and the attack proceeds without being blocked. #*The Defending Player may choose to defend using a Resonator or J-Ruler in Recover position. Place the cards that blocked or attacked in Rest position. #Battle Decision Step. #*Attacking Resonator or J-Ruler and Blocking Resonator or J-Ruler are confirmed. #Battle Resolvement Step. #*If the target is an opposing Player (Direct Attack): #**Life Points of the opposing Player is decreased, equal to the ATK of the attacking Resonator or J-Ruler. #**Abilities that activate when attacking an opposing Player activates. #**Abilities that activate when receiving a Direct Attack activates. #*If the target is an opposing Resonator or J-Ruler: #**Both the attacking and defending Resonator or J-Ruler deal damage equal to their ATK, to the opposing Resonator's DEF. This happens simultaneously. #**Abilities that activate when dealing damage activates. #**Abilities that activate when dealt damage activates. #**Resonators that have 0 DEF or less are destroyed and are sent to the Graveyard. J-Rulers that have 0 DEF or less are destroyed, flipped back to Ruler state, and sent back to the Ruler Area. (See J-Ruler section for more details.) #**Abilities that activate when sent to the Graveyard activates. End Phase *Resolve End of turn Abilities. *All unused Wills are eliminated.